In current cellular imaging systems, the area of a stained slide containing a stained cellular specimen is scanned by automated microscopy systems. The entire cellular specimen area of the slide is imaged with a series of field of view images. For further analysis, each field of view image must be separately analyzed to locate complete candidate objects of interest within the field of view image. This approach may be acceptable for cellular objects or clusters that are not so large that they extend beyond the field of view width or length of an image. Often, for both automated and manual analysis, only a single field of view is analyzed for morphological characteristics, so that the context of the analysis is limited to that field of view on a single slide.